


Our Happily Ever After

by Valkyrie2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie2/pseuds/Valkyrie2
Summary: Different AUs that I've been writing for a few months..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was before I watched 5.02

FIRST DANCE

Regina stretched and gathered the various files, grateful that it was almost time to go home. She fought back yawn as she walked across her office. Music filtered in from the other room, where a band was rehearsing for an event. Regina hummed along quietly, thinking of her younger days when luxurious balls were part of life.  
She swayed slightly, her bare feet landing silently on the tile. Keeping her eyes closed, Regina's muscle memory kicked in, she curtsied and imagined a gentle hand at her waist. She took a few hesitant steps, gliding along with the invisible partner.  
\--  
Robin watched from the doorway, hidden from sight, as a barefoot Regina danced alone in her office. He watched as her calf length skirt flowed around her with the slightest movements.  
He walked in and, as Regina completed a spin, took her by the waist and slipped his hand into hers.   
"You're amazing, your Highness." Robin whispered as he drew her closer. Regina's eyes open at the sound of his voice, but she doesn't pull away.  
"I was just going to say the same about you, my thief." She says, a smile playing on her raspberry colored lips.


	2. Coffee and Things (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU where Regina and Robin are RAs.

Light filters through the curtain as the alarm on Regina's phone went off. She sat up, freeing herself from Robin's loose grip. She gathers her slacks from the day before. When she can't find her blouse from the day before, Regina grabs a shirt from the end of the bed as she pads across the room.  
As she pads to the kitchenette, Regina notices that most of "The Merry Men" - or so they call themselves- aren't yet up.

She makes coffee and sits down on the couch, finding her heeled boots mysteriously underneath the table. The coffee machine beeps- indicating that it was ready.  
Strong arms around her waist pull her from her thoughts, the soft scruff of a 2-day beard brushes her neck.  
"Look who's finally awake.." She smiles.  
"I'd apologize but that was the best.. sleep I've had in a very long time." He murmurs in her ear. Regina allows herself to be spun around to be gently kissed and to get lost in her hidden romance.  
"Robin, I have to go." She says after a minute. "I'll be late for class."  
Robin releases her after a final kiss and then held up her missing button down blouse. "You left something in my room." He grins, bringing out his cute dimples.

Regina starts taking off the borrowed shirt but Robin stops her. "That shirt looks better on you anyways."  
She kisses him again and then ran out the door, hurrying to class, noting her friends giving her somewhat knowing glances for the rest of the day.


	3. Not While I'm Around

This is gonna be Regina and her kids relationship over several years. The years are for how old Roland is.  
**  
Age: 5   
"Where's daddy?" The unfamiliar feeling of fear blossomed in Regina as she heard Roland's cracking voice as he ran towards her. She had to admit Roland was doing well, considering he'd just watched his father get kidnapped by a flying tree.  
Regina scooped the boy up and felt him clinging to her; she was his distress support and he was hers.   
"Is the monster coming back to get me?" He asked.  
"No, it's not coming back." She looked around at the camp. All the Merry Men, who were helping sort out the various supplies when they'd all heard Roland scream, were setting up patrols to go into the woods.  
"Do you know why the monster isn't coming back? Because I'm gonna find it, just like the monkey."

Age: 11  
Regina heard crying coming from her youngest son's room as she went to make breakfast. She pads down to his room, finding Roland sprawled across his bed. The light fell across his body, landing on his messy brown curls.   
Regina hears his breath pick up until he sounds like he's running from something. 

Regina pads down and is making some eggs and toast when she feels a body collide with hers, arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Mom" Roland's sleepy voice sounded relieved to find her in the kitchen. Setting the dishes down and returning the hug, she asked   
"Bad dream, Ro?"  
"Mhm." He sighed contentedly. She hands him a plate of food; "Here. Food."  
"Ro, come sit with me." Hunter squeals as her older brother comes to sit next to her. Regina laughs, seeing her the love between the siblings; in their shared mops of curly hair and giggles.

Age: 18  
"I hate you. Your not my real mom, and you can't order me around."  
Roland's yell and the sound of the door slamming shut echoes through the quiet house. Regina, as frustrated as she is, remains sitting on the chaise lounge; her hands tingling as she clenched and un-clenched fists.  
A timid knock came from the other side of the closed door. She'd sent Hunter up to her room, the twelve year old probably knew that there was going to be shouting.  
"Mom?" Regina could tell Hunter had been listening. She didn't wait until her mom calmed down; Regina doesn't even hear the door open, but pretty soon Hunter is next to her, lying her head in her mother's lap - as she'd done when she was small. Her curls spread across regina's legs. Hunter knew Roland just needed to blow it off in the woods; he was just like their dad.  
"When's Daddy getting home?" She says, to distract her mom from herself.  
"Soon, my little princess. Soon."

 

After her argument with Roland, Regina doesn't see either of her kids for the rest of the afternoon.   
Hunter disappears into the woods - "a girl after my own heart" Robin had laughed the first time they'd found out where she went.   
To keep her sanity - and not set an abandoned building ablaze in frustration - Regina flipped through one of her cookbooks. Settling on the familiar recipe card that is curled in on one corner, She shuffled around the kitchen gathering items.  
\--  
The wooden screen door slams about an hour before dinner was finished. The smell of sweaty teenage boy greeted her. Before she could say anything, a weight nudges into her back gently as arms hug her.  
"I'm sorry, Mommy." Roland's muffled voice says. Roland saying mommy surprised Regina, cause he'd given up on that endearment when he was about 10 - preferring to shorten it just to Mom.  
"It's fine, my little outlaw." The nickname came easily for her. Roland lets Regina turn from her work, hugging him back, around the shoulders.   
"Sorry I said that you weren't my real parent. I love you."   
Hunter, who'd apparently come in with her brother, stands awkwardly until Regina invited her into the hug.


End file.
